Not a Zombie No More
by rairawrskazu
Summary: If something isn't meant to happen in your life, will anything change? What if Kyouko killing me, wasn't meant to happen, would everything be the same? Would everything be normal again? Hi, I am Aikawa Ayumu. Let's find out together.


_**Chapter 1: Not A Zombie No More**_ by _rairawrskazu_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer's always first! : I do not own "Kore wa Zombie desu ka?" or any other installments of the said anime._

_._

_._

Hi, I'm Aikawa Ayumu. I'm a zombie. Oh, and a magical girl too.

But my life was normal once, before a magical girl named Kyouko killed me. Eucliwood Hellscythe then resurrected me as a zombie.

I sighed. Look at them, Sera, Eu, Haruna… They're all a mess that you wouldn't even know that they're a vampire ninja, a necromancer and a magical girl, respectively.

"Idiot Ayumu! Why are you so quiet?" Haruna yelled at me. They all stared at me.

"Ah. I was just thinking…" I replied.

"I didn't know scumbags like you still think." Sera remarked.

Eu tapped on the table using her pen. She wrote: "Thinking about what?"

"Stuff at school, I guess." I sighed again.

You know, I always wonder… What if Kyouko didn't kill me that night? Would I still be living with these three girls right here? Surely, not, because that one incident brought us together but… Just what will become of me, of us, if it wasn't destined to happen?

My train of thought was suddenly cut off when a strong wind blew. The crystal windows and the sliding door cracked and pieces flew everywhere but I don't hear any breaking glass. It was unnaturally silent.

Everything and everyone, me, Eucliwood, Haruna and Seraphim, we're being blown away. I just closed my eyes, trying to figure out if this was just a dream, and that if I open my eyes, I am in my bed, newly awake.

I opened my eyes in an unexpected place. It was a white room. No signs of life or anything, until I got up from where I lie. The lifeless, white room suddenly became an inside of a clock. A hooded young lady in black and white robes also came from nowhere. She appeared so near to me that I can feel her breath in my face. Her eyes were in a shade of green.

I feel flustered and I panicked, but she grabbed my arm and it made me a bit calm.

"Do you want to know what happens, if you are not what you are today?" In shock, I just nodded.

"I am Chronos, god of time. Is that what you really want?" She said it as if being a god was just something normal.

"I didn't expect the god of time would be a…"

"I asked you if that is what you really want." She said quietly, but with authority.

"I-"

"Answer directly, zombie, magical girl."

"Yes."

"Very well zombie, magical girl. This will protect you throughout your journey."

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I reacted but it was too late, I was being sucked away by a wormhole behind me.

I heard her whisper: "Be careful what you wish for…"

The wormhole is full of stars, like outer space, and floating items that I have never seen before. When I closed my eyes, I couldn't tell whether I am falling upright or upside-down anymore. All I could think about was what could've happened to the others: To Haruna…To Seraphim…To Eucliwood…

"Eucliwood…" I found myself saying.

"What?" Eu's voice replied. It was like another person was using her voice.

I opened my eyes. I see her, right there in front of me. I immediately noticed her short hair. She was wearing our school's uniform and carrying a bag. My eyes widened with both fear and confusion. She changed!

"What now, Ayumu? It looks like you saw a ghost." She was one step closer.

"I-I d-didn't." I stuttered. "I j-just like calling out your name, that's all."

"Well, don't! I don't like being called 'Eucliwood' all the time. It's too long!" She stepped on my foot when she said the last word.

"Ouch!" I hopped around. It hurt! I looked down to see her shoes were black boots with high heels.

She then walked ahead of me. "Hey, Ayumu, stop being a drama queen and let's walk to school already!" She said, without even looking back.

Was that really Eu? The Necromancer, Eucliwood Hellscythe of the Underworld? I have no idea what is happening now. I ran and caught up with her. "Say, Eu…"

"Hmm?" was her only reply.

I scratched the back of my head. "Since when did you cut your hair?"

"Are you amnesic? But that can't be, you still remember me, Eu, your childhood friend… Hm, maybe you're on drugs."

"Me?! I am not on drugs! Geez…" I fixed my bangs awkwardly.

"Oh, is that so? Then you're just plain stupid." I don't know this Eucliwood Hellscythe. And it was just now that I noticed. Her snow-white hair is fixed with a purple headband. Only her eyes, her sparkling purple eyes, didn't change.

"You're being too quiet, Ayumu… Why are you staring?" She tugged on my sleeve. "Is something in my face?" I can see panic in her eyes.

"No, nothing's on your face, it's just that… you're beautiful."

"Oh, shucks…" She punched me near the shoulder. She's got plenty of strength for her size! "Thanks!"

"N-no problem." Again, I was stuttering.

"I love you, Ayumu." She said, while she held my hand. I looked at her, and she was smiling at me.

I found myself saying: "I love you too, Eucliwood Hellscythe." And I kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, smiling.

My heart is doing a drum solo. Even my head is pounding with it. But even if I felt this way, I didn't hesitate to hug her.

Okay, I need to keep calm. I need to figure this out. I'll just go on with the flow of things here. I must not let Eu notice that I have no idea of what is happening. Or else, people here might burn me alive for acting like an alien… Wait, but I'm a zombie. And I'm a magical girl too.

Eu lets go of my hand, and stopped walking. I looked back to see what was wrong. "Eu..?"

Everything went gray and still. Time stopped.

The young girl who transported me here appeared out of nowhere in front of me and Eu. This time I got a good look of her: she had a slender body, pale white skin and long, fiery red hair. She had piercing green eyes which you'll feel like she's peering right into the darkest parts of your being.

"This is one of the infinite possibilities, of what could've happened to your life." She said blankly.

"But why did Eu change? She's not herself anymore…" I said, disappointedly.

"If one person's life changes course, everything and everyone else's changes as well, it is to fit the world's needs and keep the balance."

I took a step back. What? I thought I knew everything about the world when I became a zombie (and a magical girl), but I was VERY wrong. But it seems, this girl who calls herself the god of time, knows everything. It must be nice to know everything, yes?

"It isn't nice to know everything about the world. For example, in every possibility of what could've happened, you die before you could even enjoy life. Except for this life, and the one you have left behind."

Fear almost enveloped my being. Is she playing a sick joke? But she transported me here, so maybe not.

"It isn't nice to know everything about the world." She repeated. "In this world, Virie, the Underworld… None of them exists. There are no vampire ninjas either. Everything is normal and without magic, just as how you want it."

I felt a little excited hearing that. Now I get to enjoy my life, as a normal high school student, in a normal school, in a normal world! But there's always a catch, isn't it?

"The catch is for you to figure out, Aikawa Ayumu… Before you do, I need to explain to you how that works." She pointed to my chest. I looked down to see a necklace, with a clock hand pendant, dangling from my neck. I examined it.

"I gave you that when our lips locked, and it protected you from the floating objects you saw inside the wormhole."

I was slightly flustered to hear that from her. She says it as if the kiss wasn't a big deal.

"They are fragments of the other possibilities of how your life would turn out. If you touched either one of them, you would've been transported into another possibility. That necklace is a fragment. In here, it was given to you by your childhood friend, Eucliwood Hellscythe. Never take that off."

"What happens if I do?"

"The world will be off balance, because you don't belong here. You are living the life of another Ayumu, whom you have exchanged lives with."

Again, fear resurfaced. "As long as you follow my instructions, you will survive this time-space travel." She said as if to assure me. "Time will move in this world again, it would be best to act as if this never happened, but keep in mind what I have said."

My lips couldn't move out of fear. I just nodded to show agreement.

She walked away slowly and when she was at a distance she said aloud: "In this world, I am André Powell, a classmate of yours. In your world, we never met because I wasn't transferred to Japan by my surrogate parents. The world is one, yet many…"

The world's color was suddenly restored and time moved again. I was still staring to the direction where I last saw André but she disappeared in the crowd.

"It's nothing, Ayumu. I felt a little dizzy, heh." She smiled faintly. "Now, let's go to school already!" Eucliwood ran ahead of me but came back to drag me to school.

This life could turn out to be fun if I just don't mind the scary parts of what André Powell said.

.

.

**Author's Note:**_ It's been a long time coming (to the tone of Rusty Halo – The Script)!_

_Liked the story? Stay tuned to it! Got any feedback? Review! I take ONLY constructive criticism, thank you very much._

_Also, if you've got time, check out my wattpad account, where I keep some non-fan fiction works: rairawrskazu._

_Thanks for reading! Rai will be back for another chapter. Promise! Sore ja ne~_


End file.
